


Someone Watches

by etherian



Series: The Dark Ones [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood Play, F/M, Love, Public Sex, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:39:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherian/pseuds/etherian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elana dreams of fancy upon the night... Cheval tells the truth... and someone watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Watches

_**Someone Watches** _

The light of the moon caressed the dark depths of her hair as Elana twirled slowly beneath it. Her face was raised to the sky, her arms akimbo as if to offer her lithesome body. She sang a nightingale's trill and her words caressed the slightest of breezes as the dark clouds appeared to dip in obeisance to her beauty.

_I desire to be Death_

_The Horseman that brings the End..._

_...to life_

_My sisters be..._

_Famine..._

_She who dries the land and burns the crops_

_Pestilence..._

_She who caresses the living with sickness_

_War..._

_She who revels in the grief of the conquered..._

Elena swayed across the floor of dew-dampened grass. Her smile was of bliss with every touch of her bare feet to the ground. Alone with the moon and stars above, the breeze in the night, her voice wove the whimsical tails of her song. She was wistful in the tone of her singing but in her movement there was only her joy for she danced with movement to entice, to enthrall, to bewitch the only man... creature... Monster she had given her heart.

From the depth of the shadows the breeze rose lifting the black velvet of Elena's skirts. She stopped her dance as she tried to see what the night hid from her view. Cold, feathery, ghostly fingers caused a shiver of pleasure to trill down her spine as they drifted down her cheek. At the same time the deadly cold of a dagger crossed the delicacy of her throat. As an arm possessively wrapped round her waist the deep baritone knell of her Monster tickled her ear.

_Nay, my dearest Elena_

_Thee are my sun who does not burn my skin_

_but kisses it_

_Thee are my reflection_

_as you dance of joy_

_Thee are my heart_

_my passion_

_my love_

_my life_

_Thee are no Death to this man._

Elena was swept into the arms of Cheval as his mouth overwhelmed her own. Her tongue brushed over the peril of his fangs; she melted as the sharp tip of one fang claimed a drop of blood from the sweeping, sensuous questing of her tongue. Into their kiss Cheval chuckled softly at his power over this diminutive woman. Her complete surrender aroused him and his hands drifted down her sides to grip her plush bottom; gently the tips of his fingernails threatened to pierce the heavy velvet of her dress to prick the flesh beneath. Her hip canted against his and he groaned at the heated caress.

With an unnatural twist, a giggle that chimed through the night, Elena danced away from the embrace of her paramour.

 _"Dear Monster, sweet Monster, beloved mine Cheval..."_ her dance brought her behind the taller man who knelt as he lifted his chin to bare his throat. _"Would you claim my charms beneath the moon this night?"_

The palm of her hand stroked his throat as her other hand wove through the silken fall of his hair. Her hand then slid from his throat to his chest. She smiled at the steady beating of his heart (oh yes, he did have a heart that thrived on Elena's blood). Her tongue darted forth from her mouth and the tip caressed the shell of his ear.

Cheval moaned as he felt the darting sting of Elena's tongue, and he smiled wickedly as her hand moved from his heart down the be-silk shirted plain of his abdomen. His hand circled round her wrist to halt her touch.

 _"Wanton Elena, it is you that means to claim me,"_ Cheval purred. He then jerked her wrist so she fell against his back, her nipples hard little diamonds pillowed by her soft breasts tantalised, and he had placed her hand over the prominence of his lust. _"The walking path is not that far... the evening is new... lovers shall emerge from their dinners desiring a constitutional..."_ His voice was wicked in its warning for all ready he knew of two lovers that had strayed from the path to steal a moment's delight.

Elena stroked her hand upon him, feathery... teasing... tempting. _"I am not afraid, dear Cheval. Perhaps, beyond a light walk a couple may simply enjoy..."_ with another twist of her body Elena had pushed Cheval to his back so she straddled his hips. The skirts of her gown were indecently drawn up to her hips revealing the pale cream of her legs, and placed her desire atop his. His hands fell to her hips; deliberately he scratched his nails into her soft flesh to draw forth tiny beads of crimson.

Elena grasped his left hand to study in the moonlight the tiniest drop of her life skirting the edge of Cheval's sharp nail. She drew his finger into her mouth with a hedonistic lick of her tongue. Cheval growled deeply in his throat at the sight. With inhuman strength his body flipped them both so that now Elena was beneath him with her legs tight about her lover, almost trapping him, against the nakedness of her center that sent his blood to burning.

Cheval's mouth opened, his fangs glinted deadly in the moonlight as sharp as the dagger he sometimes teased his lady with. Swifter than thought those fangs pierced his beloved Elana's fragile throat to release the heat of her life that flowed through her veins. As his fangs thrust so too had his tumescence pierced Elana. His lust was fierce, rough, and he took Elana as he drew into himself her blood. Elana cried out her release as her nails ripped against Cheval's back and through the silk of his blouse.

The Monster lifted his head at her cry never stopping his hips as they snapped and he sank into the enveloping warmth of her soul. Cheval grunted, growled, very much the beast. Elana moaned as her lover implanted his claim and then she cried an arpeggio of a scream as once more she shuddered at his manipulation of her treasure.

Not far came a self-conscious giggle, a rustle of crinoline, a susurration of leaves... yet soon it faded.

Cheval gathered Elana into his arms kissing her collarbone, her throat, her chin, until he settled upon her mouth. Their kiss was languid, sated, and Elana could taste the fading bite of copper touching her Monster's lips.

_He whispered into her ear..._

_You are not Death but the life and light of the world..._

_Your sisters are those that are hidden in hearth, home, the gentle embrace of wife to husband._

_Never wish to be what you are not..._

_My love,_

_My passion,_

_My life._

_**~Jayne d'Arcy** _

**  
  
**


End file.
